


Memorable Encounter

by Joanne_c



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Very slight Algy/OMC relationship mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there are reasons other than wild sex that makes Jack remember a past lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlotteicewolf77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/gifts).



If people thought about it – and it was doubtful anyone else but Jack actually did – the expectation would be that Algy was the submissive.

Young, inexperienced, hell, fair and prone to blushing were all superficial indicators of that kind of thing.

But then again, most people were only aware of the superficial. Jack had never been one to only enjoy the surface for very long. Certainly he was as susceptible as anyone to surface charms, but he liked to dig deep, find how someone really ticked, and what was underneath that was interesting or attractive to him.

He might deny it, but Algy had an attraction to men. Jack knew it from things Algy said, private conversations, things he would never use against Algy.

There really was something about the idea of Algy tying him up, teasing him mercilessly, then using him however he wanted. Just the thought made Jack hard.

Like most things, he had a go to fantasy. While the idea of it happening was for long, planned fantasies – which were all they would ever be, of course. Algy was young and the amount of complications beyond that were simply too big to ever be overcome – and that was a rare thing for Jack to admit to.

But on the dark nights, when he was alone, Jack could let those rational thoughts go. Lube, his hand, and sometimes a toy buried inside him were all he needed, along with his imagination.

A scent of wine. Word games. Banter and endless wondering about when things would escalate. Algy’s eyes darkening and Jack ceding control, mentally and physically.

Long, slow, deep kisses. Jack had imagined Algy kissing him countless times, has even wondered if he could chance one – but it could never be more than a peck, and he would rather wonder forever than have half of what he wanted. Jack never settled for half.

Maybe Algy wouldn’t be as precise as Jack imagined, but there had to be room for fantasy, for the ideal that would never be, the ideal that made the fantasy worth having. He was sure the kisses would be sloppy, the hands not as firm, but in his mind, there was no hesitation, just lips and a hint of teeth on his nipples, a firm hand on his cock, then his wrists shackled to the headboard, and Algy using him however Algy pleased.

Of course in his fantasy, it was also the things Jack liked best with a man. His legs pushed up to expose his hole to Algy’s tongue as he was driven insane by a tongue-fucking he’d never forget. Sometimes that alone would make Jack come – both in fantasy and in reality. Other times, the fantasy continued.

Jack liked imagining Algy slicking up his cock, then sliding down onto it, using him completely to get off. He imagined dirty talk, gasps and moans, and the tightness overwhelming him. Begging for permission to come, having it granted only after Algy came. Algy stroking himself as he rode Jack’s cock was usually the image that sent Jack over the edge, and brought him back to reality.

Jack would look up at the stars in the sky and while he was too cynical to wish on them, there would always be a faint hope that maybe someday the stars would align for him and Algy.

Not that he really expected it.

It was funny how nothing had been as Jack had expected it, really.

While the 1940s weren't the most oppressed time he'd ever visited - he wouldn't enjoy them as much as he did if they were - it was all secrecy, behind closed doors - repression, Jack thought of it as. But he enjoyed the people, the freedoms there were.

But it wasn't the same as living through it. Living through friends dying. Even though previous generations had dealt with it - most particularly _the_ previous generation with the Great War - every tragedy, and there were many tragedies in the dark days of the war, felt personal.

Jack came across Algy, trying not to cry, one night. He'd heard the casualty reports, but wasn't sure who would affect his friend so much.

"Who?" he asked, gently, pouring a scotch for Algy.

"My brother, and someone else... my..." Algy looked into Jack's eyes. "My first."

Oh. Jack couldn't do anything but nod, and squeeze Algy's hand. He hadn't had full confirmation yet of how Algy actually swung, if it was repressed desires or more. Until now. Now Jack knew. Though he didn't know what, or how much had happened - it could simply have been mutual pleasure, or more than that. He couldn't ask. If Algy wanted him to know, he'd tell him.

It took a while before Algy could talk, though he tried once or twice, only to have his throat close up with the emotions. 

Jack rubbed his shoulders, intimate but distant enough not to distract him, and listened to the silence, until finally Algy spoke.

"I don't know why this one hurts so much more," he said, voice so low Jack had to strain to hear the words. "I've lost others, others who were more... more recent," he said. "One, anyway. But him? Why does he hurt more?" he asked, leaning back against Jack.

"Because he was the first. The first to know, to understand you," Jack murmured, running fingers through Algy's hair in another gesture of comfort. "The first to..." he trailed off, slowly, leaving the opening for Algy if he wanted to go on.

"First to kiss. First to touch... touch there. First to make me... finish," Algy murmured. "First mouth I had... that was his idea. Started out kissing and licking and then..." he flushed, still uncomfortable putting it all into words.

Jack wondered how young they had been, where they had been. He would probe, but it would only serve as fodder for his alone time, and Algy didn't need him thinking about that.

"We were at school," Algy murmured. "Shared a room, and it became more. Not until we were older, though I think I wanted to before. Don't know if he did."

So Jack had it, for himself, and it had been volunteered, not asked for. He would share the memory, for longer than he would know, and someday it would be the basis for something more than a memory of any kind.

"I loved him," Algy said simply. "I knew it wasn't just a phase... it wasn't for him, either, even though he did get married." He sighed. "We kept meeting, even after. But I couldn't let him be arrested..."

Because that was more than a possibility, even now when there should have been more priorities than where a man got his comfort and moments of happiness in the middle of hell. But it would take a very long time for things to change, more than sixty years to change fully.

Those sixty years were a long way from now, though, and Jack leaned down to press his lips to Algy’s cheek. They would take this moment, and it might be all they had, but they would both remember it.

Algy turned, though, and his lips met Jack’s. The kiss was gentler than in Jack’s fantasies, but it was good, sweet, and all too soon it turned urgent, and Algy was clinging to him. Jack knew why, that this was his affirmation of still being alive, and he was there for whatever Algy needed.

“Want you,” Algy murmured as he kissed his way up to Jack’s ear. “However you want it…”

But Jack couldn’t have it how he wanted, and he replied. “How do you want it?”

In reply, Algy moved, and began to remove Jack’s clothes, the coat first, then everything else, before stripping himself. Jack didn’t hide his appreciation of Algy’s body, though he knew it would make the other man blush. “How far down does that go?” he asked, teasing, as the redness stained his skin down to his chest.

Not answering, Algy joined Jack on the bed. Jack hadn’t failed to notice the lack of what passed for supplies in this time, so he knew what they _wouldn’t_ be doing at least. There were certainly many things they could do, and Jack knew it was more difficult to do that on the spur of the moment, so he eased into another soft kiss. It was all much _softer_ than Jack had expected, not in a bad way, but much more soft and comforting than the hard, raw sex he had imagined.

This was better.

This was a real moment of connection between them. Jack licked Algy’s skin, and felt for his erect cock. Algy was beautiful when he threw his head back and moaned, and Jack felt his cock pulse just watching him. He was surprised when Algy pushed him back and started his own explorations with mouth and hand, and all Jack had to do for a while was murmur for more, or there was better, and make a lot of not exactly word noises to show how much he liked what Algy was doing.

There wasn’t a goal, a _real_ act to look to, like in many other encounters where it all seemed foreplay before the ‘main event’, just touching and kissing and eventually the stroking of each other’s cock turned urgent, breathing turned into panting, and Jack spilled first, over Algy’s hand, Algy coming after just a few more strokes of Jack’s hand.

Jack cleaned them up with a handkerchief from his coat pocket, and held Algy for a long time. He wasn’t sure if he slept, and he hoped Algy’s quiet breathing meant he had, but he couldn’t be sure of that.

Jack left Algy some names of clubs and gathering places, all he could do for the other man, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stay around much longer, though they did have a few more nights together, Jack showing Algy just a few things he’d learned in his own time.

All too soon after that night, Jack’s life turned upside down even more completely than it already had been, and when he landed back on that timeline, he was tempted to seek Algy out again, but he didn’t know what, if anything had changed.

Still, he was glad, when he visited one of the clubs he’d given Algy the name of, to see Algy come in one night with a tall, redhaired man. Jack hid, unsure if he should talk to him, but it was clear to him that he wouldn’t be noticed for longer than a moment, the way the two men looked at each other. He left them to each other, happy Algy had found as much happiness as he could.


End file.
